


Saltwater Wheelbarrow

by FuntasticFrost



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, HiJack Week 2018, Hijack Week, M/M, Merman Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntasticFrost/pseuds/FuntasticFrost
Summary: “Jack!” Hiccup sputters, wiping saltwater from his eyes. “What was that for?!”With another flick of his shimmery blue tail, Jack douses him with water, mischief shining in his ocean eyes.





	Saltwater Wheelbarrow

Breathing heavily, Hiccup struggles to push the wheelbarrow up the hill. His muscles ache in protest, and rivulets of sweat pour down his face. He’s spent all morning transporting his boyfriend from the beach to his backyard, and what does he get as a thank you?

A splash in the face.

“Jack!” Hiccup sputters, wiping saltwater from his eyes. “What was that for?!”

With another flick of his shimmery blue tail, Jack douses him with water, mischief shining in his blue irises.

“You looked like you were getting too hot.” He shrugs, playing innocent, but Hiccup can see right through his façade. “I was just trying to help.”

“Oh, yeah,  _ sure,”  _ he replies, every word dripping with sarcasm, and the merman snickers. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup elects not to grace his sass with a response and instead focuses on getting the job done. After spending the past two hours pushing the incredibly heavy wheelbarrow full of seawater up the dirt forest path, Hiccup is exhausted and eager to reach their destination.

When they finally arrive at his house, he barely has enough energy to unceremoniously dump Jack into the inflatable kiddie pool. The merman flops into the shallow water with a splash, laughing joyously. Hiccup sighs and plops onto the grass beside him.

“You tired, Freckles?” Jack inquires, resting his chin on the edge of the pool.

“You have no idea,” he groans, wiping his sweaty forehead with his shirt. “This was an awful idea. My arms are so sore, I think they're gonna fall off.”

“Hey, cheer up! We’re supposed to be having fun!” Jack splashes him with a flick of his tail for emphasis.  _ “Fun.” _

“Uh huh,” Hiccup replies dryly, but a faint smile curls his lips nonetheless. Jack grins as he idly swishes his tail in the water, and Hiccup is content to simply admire him while he catches his breath. The merman’s ivory skin glows in the afternoon sun, and even though moving him from the ocean was a lot of work, Hiccup doesn’t regret taking the opportunity to spend the weekend with him while his father is away. 

“Hey, Hiccy?” Jack asks softly, breaking the peaceful silence, and Hiccup’s heart skips a beat. He knows he's done for whenever his boyfriend bats his eyes at him like that. Hiccup can't remember when he inched closer or when Jack’s arms folded around his neck. “Can I kiss you?”

Hiccup nods slowly, entranced, and Jack’s lips press against his own. The merman’s eyes slip shut, and he hums happily as they kiss. Hiccup fumbles to find someplace to put his hands, eventually settling for knotting his fingers in his white mess of hair. Jack’s palms cup his cheeks just before he pulls back, thumbs tracing his skin lightly. They stay just like that for a few seconds…. and then the merman’s grin returns and he pulls Hiccup into the pool with him.

Hiccup yelps and scrambles to sit upright in the water. After a few moments of glaring at Jack, he pushes the merman down into the water, hearing him giggle the whole time and make funny faces at him from underwater.

Hiccup yanks him back up, exasperated.

“I couldn’t help it!” Jack cries, shaking with laughter. “You’re so easy to trick.”

Hiccup’s eyes narrow, and the merman continues to chuckle. “Besides, you looked like you needed it, with how overheated you were and all.”

Hiccup rolls his eyes, unable to keep from smiling fondly when Jack wraps his arms around him, pecking him on the cheek. “Well, congratulations, because I am successfully cooled off.”

“Mission accomplished!” Jack declares, and Hiccup can't help but laugh with him.


End file.
